Destiny
by The Daydreamer
Summary: Finally I get some time to write, sorry for the wait. In this chapter...well, you'll just have to read. Please Read
1. Default Chapter

Destiny: Part 1  
By: The Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw star, I envy those who do!   
  
Author's Note: Okay, minna, I would really appreciate if, after you read my story, you give me a decent amount of reviews. The last fic I did, I only got 3 reviews, and one of them was a flame, and so I decided not to continue that fic. So, please find it in your hearts to review, I'm desperate, I'll even take flames, I won't like them, but I'll take them! Anyway, I shall NEVER write any Yoai or Yuri, so if your that kind of fan, sorry, I'm straight and I like it! This is after the end of the series. Oh, before I forget...Otaku's, hold onto your mangas, PRINCESS MONONOKE is on channel 78, STARZ, on Thursday, 10/22/01 at 9:30 P.M. No, I am not paid to advertise this, I just thought it would be a good deed if I helped the Otaku society find some decent UNCUT anime! Anyway, I've been rambling on for way too long, don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom, AFTER you read the story, Ja Ne!   
  
  
~It has been 3 months since the incident at the Galactic Leyline, and 2 1/2 months since Suzuka and Aisha Clan Clan have permanently joined the crew of the Outlaw Star, otherwise known as the XGP. It is currently Space year 157 (Melfina said that the year was 156 in the first episode on CN), all is well, that is, as well as it could be with this type of crew. ~  
  
"GENE!" Came the annoyed voice of non-other than the resident technical technician of the Outlaw Star, Jim Hawking.  
"What?" came the drowsy voice of their captain.  
"Get up, Melfina already made breakfast an hour ago, you're going to have to make something to eat yourself. GENE!"  
"What" came an annoyed voice.  
"GET UP"   
"Alright, alright...I'm up, I'm up" came the now defeated voice of Gene Starwind.  
"Good, Melfina's already navigating, get to the bridge after you're dressed.  
"Yeah, Yeah"   
Sigh, 'Gene, you haven't changed one bit...at least you're happy' thought the young member of the OS (That's what I'm going to be calling it from now on) crew.  
~On the bridge   
"Good morning, Gene" came the gentle voice of Melfina.  
"Good mornin' Mel" Said Gene, while giving Melfina a quick kiss on the lips.  
Melfina blushed 5 shades of crimson before pulling Gene off.  
"GENE" said a very red Melfina.  
"Oh, come on Mel, you're too uptight" said Gene, with a goofy grin.  
With that, Gene picked her up and gave her an even bigger kiss.  
"Everything ready for Jim's party" Whispered Gene  
"Yes, the cake will be ready in an hour and I think everybody got their presents" Melfina whispered back.  
Gene put the still crimson Melfina back down.  
"Great" Said Gene using his voice at normal level.  
"What's 'great'?" said a very confused looking Jim   
"Nothin'"   
"Come on Gene, everybody's up to something, what were you all doing when we stopped by at Blue Heaven? You practically deserted me!" Said a pissed off Jim.  
"Jeez, you take everything too seriously. Be a kid once in a while. You are one ya know!"   
"I...Am...NOT...A...KI...OH, good morning Aisha" said Jim, turning a light shade of red.  
"OH, look who's here Jim, your Gir..." Began Gene before he was cut off by Jim's hand over his mouth.  
"heh...heh...heh...shut up Gene" Said Jim through Gritted teeth.  
"Alwieght, Alwight, jwust gwet yow hwand owff mwy mwouth!" Said an annoyed Gene.  
"What are you two talking about?" Said a very grumpy and ruffled Aisha.  
"Nothin'" Quickly said Jim while covering Gene's mouth with his hand again.  
Melfina was giggling at all this and Suzuka, who has been up since god knows what hour, was simply shaking her head while sipping her tea.  
"I can't believe you both all still act like children"  
"WE...DO...NOT... ACT...LIKE...CHIL" Gene and Jim began in unison before they were cut off by Giliam.  
`Grappler pirate ship approaching at high speed` spoke Giliam  
"Okay Giliam, battle positions everyone" Said Gene athoritively (I don't think this is an actual word)  
"Okay" came the gentle voice of Melfina.  
"Roger that" came an excited voice of Jim  
"Hmm" was all they got from Suzuka  
"UHHH, Its too early to fight" came the tired voice of Aisha.  
"You gotta take the good with the bad," said Gene while straightening his gloves, like he usually does before a fight.   
`Enemy grappler ship is hailing us` Reported Giliam.  
"Okay, patch them through"   
An old man came on, he had red and blue face paint and he was dressed in a Tao Robe.   
"Is this the Outlaw Star?" Came the croaky voice of the Old Man  
"Yeah, who's asking?" retorted Gene  
"That's all we needed to know," Said the old man with a wicked smile.  
"Hey, who's we?" but the old man had already began firing.  
BUMPH, the entire ship shook from the blast.  
`Enemy Ship is releasing 5 class-3 fighters` Reported Giliam.  
"They want us, let them come an' get us! Jim, how're the Grappler arms?"  
"Fully functional, the beam gun is also fully functional and loaded!" Said the serious voice of Jim.  
"Okay...Lets gooo!" Said Gene, after flicking the little switch near to his eye.  
Instantly, the grappler arms sprang out from OS's sides. Both arms immediately reached for the beam gun and enormous knife under the bulk of the ship then sprang back into position.  
"Enemy fighters closing in from 8 O'clock" Came Melfina's voice from inside her chamber.  
"Okay, they should've known not to mess with me when I have a gun!" Said Gene, while rhythmically moving the controls for the grappler arms at his sides.  
Bang...Bang (So sue me, I can't think of a better gun firing sound)  
Bumph, 2 of the enemy fighters just exploded after being hit with the beams from the gun.  
"Three enemy fighters left!" Reported Melfina.  
"Take that!" said Gene, after making a twirl to the side, then blasting forward, and crushing the ship with the knife in the left grappler arm, then finishing the fighter off with a few blasts from the one turret gattling on top of the ship.  
"Two ta go!" came Gene's cocky voice.  
"The main ship has began firing class-5 Gamma missiles"  
"OH Crap" came the worried voice of Jim.  
"Relax" came Gene  
The OS swerved and twirled through the barrage of missiles.  
"Gene, you're gonna kill us all..."   
"Oh calm yourself, we'll be fine" said Gene reassuringly.  
"FINE, I'll see how fine we all are when we're all dead!"  
"Enemy has stopped firing" Came Melfina's voice  
"WHAT?" Came both Gene's and Jim's voices in unison.  
"They must've run out of ammo, this is our chance to crush them!" Came the excited voice of Aisha.  
"Will you two stop bickering" Finally said Suzuka, who then grasped her joystick and quickly destroying the 2 remaining fighters with the knife.  
"We've got them right where we want them," said Gene  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that Gene, those Kay pirates are planning something!"   
"Oh, you worry too much!" said an already relaxed Gene.  
Bumph  
"What in tha Hell was that?" Came Aisha's voice from the floor  
"Enemy ship has fired beta class missiles"  
"Beta class, well, fire counter measures"   
"Already done, what do you want to do Gene?" Asked Jim  
"UMM"   
"GENE"   
"Alright, fire one Gamma-class missile and then get the hell out of here by sub-ether"  
"Okay, firing missile"  
The missile quickly blasted through space leaving a smoke streak, it swerved from side to side, carefully avoiding until finally crashing into the enemy ship's middle.  
"Okay, go to sub-ether now!"   
The rotors on the back of the OS immediately began turning leaving behind a gray stream, until finally the OS vanished with a ray of golden light a split second before the Enemy ship exploded.  
  
"That was cutting it a little close don't you think, Gene? GENE!" said Gene  
"What, I got us out alive, didn't I?"  
"Yes, but..." started Gene.  
"SOOO, what are you complaining about?"  
"Sigh, you'll never get it, will you Gene"  
"Nope"   
"Sigh, alright, I'll go get something to eat" Said Jim, as he was getting out of his seat.  
"NO" Gene said quickly.  
"NO? Why? What's wrong?" Asked a confused Jim  
"'Cause, you'll umm, spoil your dinner" Said Gene, grinning to himself at his obvious lie.  
"Spoil my dinner? What's gotten into you?"   
"Nothin, just go and do something else for a while, okay"   
"Fine, I'll go look over the engines" Said Jim in a defeated voice.  
"Ahh, don't sweat it kid!" Said Aisha, who had finally gotten up.  
"I'm not a kid" muttered Jim as he left the bridge.  
"Phew, that was close!" Said Gene after Jim left the bridge.  
"Everybody got their stuff for the party" Asked Gene  
"OH no, the cake" Said Melfina before quickly running out into the kitchen.  
"I have got my present" Said Suzuka  
"Me too!"Said Aisha  
"Well, I got my present, and Melfina's cooking the whole dinner, okay. Let's get ready, we'll call him back in an hour"  
  
"Sigh, I wish I had somebody to help me" Said Jim as he was looking over the engines.  
"They didn't even remember that today was my twelfth birthday, not that I care anyway" Said Jim, talking to himself.  
"Gallium's right, I am one of the most hardworking of this crew, I deserve some credit. Besides, I don't even care if they remember my birthday."  
He continued checking out the engines for the next hour or so until.  
"JIM, THE PIRATES ARE BACK, WE NEED YOU BACK UP HERE NOW!" Came Gene's voice over the loudspeaker.  
"UH OH, duty calls!" Said Jim, he quickly got up and ran all the way up to the bridge. Once he was a few yards away from the bridge, he noticed the lights were off.  
'How could the lights have been broken if I haven't even felt the shockwave of the blasts yet?" Jim asked himself. Just as he entered the bridge, the lights came on and  
"SURPRISE" Everyone on the bridge, said in unison.  
Jim, to say the least, was taken aback by this, but then something else happened. Gene, jumped in front of him with a camera and yelled   
"Smile"   
And as if on cue, Melfina and Aisha both kissed Jim on each side of Jim's Cheeks. Gene had to of course wait until Jim was good and red to take the picture of him, Melfina and Aisha.  
"So, how does it feel to be twelve Jim" Gene asked.  
After Jim got out of his stupor after having been kissed, he simply uttered  
"You remembered?" Jim said stupidly  
"Jim, I'm shocked, how long have we known eachother?"Said Gene, making a fake shocked face.  
"UMMM"  
"That doesn't matter, I've never forgotten your birthday before"  
"What about the time when..." Jim started, but was cut off  
"Let's not dwell on the past, let's...eat cake" blurted out Gene  
"Here Jim, blow out the candles and make a wish." Said Melfina, motioning over to the cake with lit candles on the table.  
After Jim blew out the candles, both Gene and Aisha yelled out  
"YAY, Cake"   
"Think with your brains and not your stomachs for once!" Came a quick remark from the usually silent Suzuka.  
"Besides, he has to open his presents first." Said Suzuka as she handed a package to Jim.  
"WOW, thanks Suzuka, you really shouldn't have" Said Jim as he pulled out a large package of...Tea.  
"Its an herbal tea, it's a very good relaxation device, I understand with Gene around, you might need this very often" Said Suzuka.  
"You couldn't be more right, thanks a lot Suzuka!"  
"Hey, I'm not annoying, Here you unappreciative little brat, I got this for you" Said a grinning Gene as he shoved a package into Jim's lap.  
"WHOA, cool, this is an anti celeron X137 megabyte, hackers edition PC mini computer" Said Jim excitedly.  
"UMM, yeah, Hope you like it"  
"I love it, where'd you get this, it's supposed to be 7,000 Wong"  
"7,000 Wong, that guy Gypped me, I paid 7,900 Wong!" Said a pissed off Gene.  
"Relax, Gene, I like your present"   
"Here's my present Jim" Said Melfina, handing Jim a neatly handwrapped package. It contained the new "dating game" game (I don't own the dating game TM.)  
"OOHH, me next" Yelled Aisha  
"Here" Said Aisha, giving Gene a small roughly wrapped package. In it was a silver chain with a tiny silver bell at the end, much like the one around Aisha's neck.   
"It's a Ctarl Ctarl special coming of age 'Clang Clang'" Said Aisha proudly  
"What's a "Clang Clang" Said Gene, confused  
"HMPH. A Clang Clang is a special bell that is given to all Ctarl Ctarl when they get to be eleven Earth years old, it is a special honor and it signifies that you have a voice in society" Said Aisha smartly.  
"I just got mine 9 months ago when I turned eleven" Said Aisha.  
"What, You're only eleven years old, but that can't be"  
"Ha, the Ctarl Ctarl mature into their full grown bodies within the first ten years after birth, they then don't age for at least twenty years. Of course, your puny Terran body keeps aging throughout their entire life while the the great Ctarl Ctarl are able to fight when their only ten years old..." and then Aisha went on for a few minutes explaining how much better the Ctarl Ctarl are so much better than humans until Gene blurted out  
"Hey, if you're only eleven and a half years old, that means you and Jim could D...OOOWWWW" Said Gene, clutching his leg and getting a death glare (COPYRIGHT Heero Yuy Inc.) from a crimson Jim  
"Shut up" Said Jim through Gritted Teeth  
"What are you talking about Gene Starwind?" asked a clueless Asia  
Eyeing Jim Carefully, Gene finally said  
"UMM, nothin'"  
"UHH, let's eat cake already!"   
  
So, after cake and tea, everybody left to go to bed, and that unfortunately left Gene to clean up the mess.  
"BUT...But...that's not fair" whined Gene  
"Life isn't fair Gene, besides, it was your idea anyway to have a party, so now you have to clean it up!" Said Jim Sternly.  
"Oh, please, can't I do it in the morning?"  
"No, if you don't do it now, you'll never do it" and with that, Jim left for his bed.  
"Sigh, I guess it's just you and me for tonight Giliam"  
`That's fine Gene` came Giliams voice.  
After a few hours, Gene finally got the mess cleaned up, and decided to have a little rest in the cockpit chair.  
"Hey Giliam, what sector are we in?" Asked Gene curiously  
`We are approaching the Pharphula star" (The star in which Hilda died if you don't remember)  
"The Pharphula star, sigh" Gene was pretty surprised that fate brought him here.  
He gazed at the star through the cockpit window; this star brought back so many memories. He had found the OS here, his first major win over the pirates was here, and his friend Hilda was here.   
'Hilda, you were always a shady character, not a bad looker though, for somebody in their middle age, Huh" he allowed himself a small laugh at what he imagined Hilda would do if she heard him talk about her age like that.  
'Never talk to a woman about her age' He remembered his father's advice on dating women when he was thirteen.   
He took a moment of silence for Hilda.  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP  
"Giliam, what is it? Pirates?" Said a disoriented Gene, who was simply caught up in the moment.  
`NO, it seems that an object with Horus's beacon is floating around this area, it is a small box, should we bring it aboard? `  
"Hmm, yeah" Said Gene thoughtfully  
'What could something from Horus be doing here, I thought that ship was destroyed"  
After the small box was brought on board, Gene found out it was a   
"Blackbox! It's a blackbox from Horus, it must have been jettisoned right before it was destroyed"   
`All the information is perfectly intact within the box, do you want to hack into it? `  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
'Maybe I'll find out some more stuff on Hilda'  
`Do you want me to wake up Jim so he can do it? ` Asked Giliam  
"No, I want to see what's inside first, besides, you don't hang around Jim for all this time without learning a few tricks."  
So after an hour of hacking, Gene finally cracked the code.  
"Finally!" Said Gene, running his hand through his long red hair, which he grew back after the mandatory "Trim" at the Sentinel 3 correctional facility.  
"Looks like some sort of Video Diary, who knew Hilda kept a diary?"  
"I think I'll try the earliest date, hmm, it says its space year: 139, wow, this is from eighteen years ago!" Said Gene as he clicked on the thumbnail.  
  
Hildas face came on, but this was a different Hilda, she was much younger, eighteen years younger. She didn't have her eyepatch on, and you could see both of her hazel eyes. She looked tired and was sorta sweaty, she was in bed, and she was holding a bundle of sheets. Gene heard a male voice behind the Camera say  
"Come on Hilda, say something," said the voice  
The young Hilda got a small smile on her face, she opened up the blankets to reveal a baby, she looked back up to the camera and said  
"This is my daughter, Melfina!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I spent 3 days trying to figure out a decent cliffhanger, and this is what I got, What do ya think. Oh, and those of you people curious of why I made Aisha so young, well, that's because I was raised to be a very old fashioned person, so, in a Man/woman relationship, the woman has to be younger. I'm not, repeat NOT sexist, its just how I was raised. I'm only putting this into the story if I decide I want to make something of a more than friend's relationship in the future between them in the future! On the subject of Hilda, Hilda looks a good 35 to 40 in the series, trust me, I've seen people who look like teenagers, but are actually thirty something. IF I don't post the next chapter for more than a week, that means that I'm having computer problems, because I've been having problems with my server for the last 2 weeks and can hardly get online. And one last think, FOR GOD'S SAKE, REVIEW GODAMMIT. I need 10-15 reviews or more if you want me to continue, so PLEASE Review!   
  
The Daydreamer  
Ja Ne! V_V_V  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, I envy those who do!  
Destiny: Part 2  
  
Author's Notes: You guys (and girls), sniff...sniff...I've never been called a good author, thanks a lot, it really got my self-esteem up, and when I got high self esteem, I get good ideas, unfortunately, those ideas haven't really kicked in yet, so I'm going to go with the storyline I planned so far, I was hoping for something better, but I don't know, I think it'll be a little more than satisfactory!   
  
Also, I would like to thank:   
Midnight Lilly, Blank space (Didn't give a name but a good review instead), MoonDreamer, Fatesmon, BoB O'Monkey, C-tha, Rachel, Grevin5, Hyperactive Cat-boy, Jodan, Gundam M, Dante, Matt Carnevale, Sakura and anybody else I missed by accident. As of now, I have got 180 hits, thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Anyway, on the subject of my story, I won't really make that much of a romance between them, I mean, they're both minors, that's illegal in all 50 states ya know, but I might lay the seeds of romance in this fic, and might decide to do another one with them as the starring couple, maybe...probably...yes...no...maybe? Hilda could look pretty old if she wanted to be too ya know. Anyway, I'm rambling again, so I'll try to post this fic as soon as I can. Please read the author's note on the bottom after you finish reading. Ja Ne!   
  
  
"WHAT" Yelled the bewildered captain of the OS.  
Click, Gene quickly shut the computer.  
`Gene, you will wake everybody up if you don't be quiet, the crew needs to get some sleep for optimum efficiency in the mor...`  
"Gillium, do me a favor and shut down for now, please, this is kinda important!" Said an annoyed Gene.  
`As you wish Gene, shutting down.`  
SIGH  
'Did I hear right, could Melfina really be...Hilda's daughter?'  
"Nah...Let me check again" Said Gene to himself.  
Click, the computer was opened again and the thumbnail dated Year 139 was clicked on again.  
"This is my daughter, Melfina!" Said the young voice of Hilda.  
Sigh  
Click, the computer was shut off completely.  
'No doubt about it now, this was the real deal, it was genuine. I always thought Melfina looked a lot like Hilda!' He thought to himself (She really does ya know, that's where I got my story idea)  
Then, a sly smile came across Gene's face. Not the usual grin, but a real smile that said he was pretty happy about something.  
'I can finally give Melfina a decent explanation about her past!'  
Gene got out of his seat and made his way to Melfina's room, he was just about to knock on her door when he stopped midway.  
"Hmm" Gene got a thoughtful look on his face. He sighed again and leaned against Melfina's door.  
'What if the truth hurts her, what if she feels bad that Hilda's dead and I can't do anything about it.' Gene got a pained look on his face as he thought of this.  
'It tears me up inside when I see her cry, but this is proof that she's a real human, not just a bio-android.'   
Bang. Gene punched the wall in frustration.  
"Damn it, I don't know what to do" Gene almost yelled in frustration.  
"Gene..." came the gentle voice of Melfina from behind the wall  
"Oh shit" Gene made a quick run for his own room.  
"Gene...was that you?" Melfina was peering out of her room's door; she looked a split second after Gene ran into his own room.  
She looked around for a few more seconds, then satisfied that it was her own imagination, went back into her own room.  
"Phew, I'm sorry Melfina!" Said Gene, who was peering out of the crack of his room's door.  
He plopped onto his bed without changing. He got the thoughtful look on his face again.  
'Damn it, what do I do? Do I tell her and risk hurting her feelings, or don't I tell her and leave her to think she's worthless for the rest of her life" Again, the picture of Melfina crying filled his mind, and Gene got a pained look on his face again.  
'No, I have to tell her, besides, there were more entries, I'll watch them with her and comfort her. I can't let her cry ever again. I'll just tell her in the morning, Yeah that's what I'll do.' Satisfied with his plan, Gene drifted off into sleep. Just before he fell asleep, he muttered  
"I'll never let you cry again Melfina"  
  
Several light-years away, on a small Fighter/Grappler ship, sat the man formally know as the skilled assassin who went by the name of Shimi, He was asleep currently. He had short hair and a thin goatee (I think he had a Goatee). In the corner of his ship lay an enormous backpack, inscribed in very small letters on the side was written LAYLONG!   
  
In Laylong's hand was clutched a piece of paper, it was torn and beige in color. On the paper are written indescribable words and a picture of an unknown face.   
  
The man that was asleep was not in a peaceful one. His face shown great pain and suffering, hardened by years of killing and loneliness, this man learned to be merciless at a young age.  
  
The man turned over in his sleep and the slip of crunched up paper slipped out of his hand; it turned out to be two things. Both papers slowly made their way to the floor; they landed each a foot away from eachother. One was the Gray paper, it had a picture of Gene and written under it in bold letters:  
GENE STARWIND  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
DEAD: 1,000,000 WONG  
ALIVE: 7,000,000 WONG  
Then there was a picture of Melfina right next to the picture of Gene, in the same font under the picture, it said  
MELFINA  
ALIVE AT ALL COSTS  
BOUNTY: 12,500,000 WONG  
UPON FINDING SUSPECTS, CONTACT 17-85-MARK-27045.  
  
Next lay the picture, which was a foot away. It was an old picture, torn and crunched up from overuse. It was a picture of what looked like a younger Laylong; he had a different expression however. He had on a big smile, he was sitting in a rocking chair and in his hands lay a bundle of light pink sheets.  
  
Traveling at top speed near the Hiegh Fong system was the dreaded Yellow ship known as the "El Derado". In its infirmary lie a bloody table, on the floor lay devices stained red from recent use.   
Clink...clink...clink...  
Somebody was moving in the darkness, a lone figure muttering to himself.   
Clink...clink...clink...  
The figure had a walking stick; he seemed to be in a hurry. He was still muttering to himself.  
Clink...clink...clink...  
"Why did you wake me up Harry? What was so important, I'm tired after the operation." The man seemed to be talking to his own hand, or more accurately, his wrist.  
"He's waking up!" The wrist answered back.  
"Hmm"   
Clink...clink...clink...  
The pace increased again, this time with determination. The unknown man finally reached a door; he pulled out a card and ran it through a slot.   
Bing, came the sound of the lock acknowledging the card, the door quickly slipped open.  
Once the unknown man entered the room, he noticed a shadowed figure in the corner.  
"Feeling better?   
The strong silent type, eh!" Spoke the unknown figure.  
"Let me talk to him," spoke the wrist of the unknown man  
"Alright" came the unknown person  
"How are you feeling? What's wrong, why aren't you answering me?"   
Out of the shadows stepped out a half Cyborg, half-human man. He was bald and had fresh scratches all over his head; he had Yellow eyes and a dark red scar across his lip.  
"I feel fine Harry!" Answered the voice of non other than Ronald MacDougal.  
"And you should, I created that body you know!" Came the voice of the still unknown stranger.  
"Yes, thank you Dr. Osenbein," Said the older of the MacDougal brothers  
The unknown man finally stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't a very tall man, and he was quite old, he was leaning on a metal walking stick. He had a Grey bushy mustache, and he was bald on the top of his head, but the back of his head and sideburns were very long, and reached past his rear. He had a wrinkled face and cruel baby blue eyes. (If you can't picture him in your mind, just think of Dr. Gero from DBZ without the brain implant thingy, with a walking stick and in a lab coat)  
"Just call me Oz, Dr. Oz is fine" answered the old man (Ever see "The Whole Nine Yards)  
Ronald MacDougal stepped forward even more; his whole artificial body was now illuminated by two large cylinder shaped containers both filled with illuminating green fluid. In each container floated a scrunched up form of a newborn baby. Each one had tubes and wires sticking to them.   
"Is this them?" Asked Ronald MacDougal  
"Yes, Yes, beautiful, aren't they? My crowning achievements really."  
"How long will it take them to mature?" Again asked Ronald.  
"About 2 weeks, when would you like me to start the...you know...process?" Asked the crooked man excitedly.  
"We'll contact you when we need you. For the meantime, you will be handsomely paid; in your ship lies 17,000,000 Wong as requested. Now leave us!" Said Ronald.  
"Yes, Yes, you know where to contact me, Good Bye!" The Dr. gave a short bow, than slipped off a large wristwatch off the hand he was talking too earlier, and quickly left.   
Five minutes later, a distant rumbling was heard as the Dr.'s ship took off.   
Beep...beep...beep, came the sound from the wristwatch, after the third beep, it lighted up and a life size hologram of Harry MacDougal stood in front of his brother.  
"Think about it Ron, these are the keys to our Revenge and Melfina. The doctor is truly a master of his work. He wasn't bluffing when he said he was a genius." Said Harry excitedly.  
"Hmm, where did you find him anyway?" Asked Ron.  
"It's much easier to hack when you're in the computer." Answered Harry.  
"Has the bounty been posted yet?"  
"Yes, every pirate and outlaw in the Galaxy will be on their tail within the next 2 days. Then, once we find them, we will finally get our Revenge on Gene Starwind and his crew, and I'll get Melfina!" Said Harry with a crazed look on his face.  
"I need to rest Harry, you pilot the ship." Said Ron, finally moving from his position and heading toward the door.  
"Sure thing Ron" Called Harry as Ron left the room.  
Ronald MacDougal slowly slipped into his luxuriant room. He poured himself a small glass of wine, and sat on a couch opposite a wall. On the wall were pictures of Gene Starwind, and his friends. Ronald slowly sipped his wine for a second, before   
PFFTT.   
Ron crushed the wineglass in his hand and threw it with a violent animalistic (O.O) growl.  
"WHAT'S THE POINT IF I CAN'T EVEN TASTE IT?" Screamed the enraged MacDougal.   
"You shouldn't have messed with my family Starwind, but most importantly, you shouldn't have messed with me."   
Suddenly, Ron's new cyborg arm rose like lightning and fired at the wall.  
BANG, BANG...BANG (Just like the skit before commercials)  
All three shots hit the head of the life-size picture of Gene Starwind.  
"I'm coming for you Gene Starwind!" Came the Cruel voice of Ron MacDougal.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Weelll, how was that? I tried my best, I know it's not as long as my first one, but I tried my best. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post for the next week. I haven't done my vacation homework, so I'll have to write a thesis on Japan (The teacher wouldn't let us do it on Anime) and a paper on a genetic disease in two days, no picnic I can tell you. I probably won't even be able to write till next weekend, so for all those who like my stories, Gomen Nasie (I think I spelled that wrong).   
Next Part: Gene tells Melfina about the blackbox! How will she react? You'll just have to read, and I'll only write it if you guys will review, and I'll need 10-15 more reviews (at least) for this part alone to write this fic and also to further inflate my ego. And Remember, the more reviews, the better the quality of my writing!  
  
Ja Ne! V_V_V  
The Daydreamer   



	3. Default Chapter

Destiny: Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, I envy those who do!  
  
Author's Notes: GOMEN NASAI! I so sorry I haven't posted for so long, but I have four good reasons.  
  
1) I have got only 7 reviews for the last chapter, I got 14 for the first one, that's sorta of an insult, isn't it, so, I won't post the Part 4 until I get at least 15-20 reviews.   
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing part 2:  
  
Jade S,   
Moondreamer (By the way, good idea, I might make some Jim angst later on, but for now, I'll try to put some in little by little in every part, I thank you for your idea, and I hope you give me another one in your next review)  
, Midnight Lilly, Kachie-san, nicky~*~, marril70, and Zecks.  
  
2) I have been so swamped with homework, reports and thesis, that I haven't been able to write for a really long while now, so I apologize, but don't blame me, blame my teachers.  
  
3) For the last two weeks, I've been sitting in front of the T.V. and writing down terms used in OS because I wanted to be authentic, and its taken me a long time for toonami to get to the episodes I want to watch, so its been a long, tedious process.  
  
  
4) Lastly, when I thought up this story, I started with an end, gave it a beginning, and still don't know what to do with the middle, I've got a vague idea of what to do, but its hard to get a good story idea, fortunately, I got inspiration about an hour ago, but only for this chapter, so, if you have any, I repeat, ANY ideas, please, tell me, writing is not as easy as it looks, all, again, I repeat, all ideas will be put into consideration!  
  
Anyway, I've been rambling for wayyy too long, so, without further aduei, here's the third part of Destiny:  
  
  
~ Morning  
  
Melfina slowly got up out of her bed, fresh and ready for the day ahead. She slowly slipped into a bathrobe and made her way into the kitchen, but when she got there, she found none-other than  
"GENE!" yelled Melfina in surprise, only Sazuka ussually got up this early.  
"UUHHHH" Gene seemed to finally awaken from his slumber. He was sitting at the kitchen table sorrounded by empty cups.  
"I...I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just that you never get up this early, Gene...GENE? What's wrong? You seem troubled!" Melfina asked with a worried expression on her face.  
"Melfina...I...I..." Gene stuttered.  
'Damn it! I had a whole little speech made just for her and I choke at the last minute!' Thought Gene as he mentally kicked himself.  
"GENE, WHAT'S WRONG?" Something was really wrong, Melfina knew full well that Gene NEVER stuttered, he was too confident in everything he said and did to do so, he had dark bags under his eyes, he didn't look like he'd been sleeping for a long time!  
"Nothin', it's just that...that I've been up all night!" Gene answered quickly  
"How come?" Asked Melfina affectionately, while putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I couldn't sleep, I found this box from Horus a couple of hours ago, and..." Gene began  
"Horus...Oh, I'm sorry Gene I didn't mean to interu..." Melfina blurted out with her hand over her mouth  
"NO...no, its okay, because...um...because...the box...I uhh...ya see...I kinda hacked into it and um...a younger Hilda turned up and she was holding a baby and than she said something about you being the baby and then I turned it off because I kinda got scared and didn't know what to do because I didn't know how'd you react so I couldn't sleep so I tried some of Sazuka's tea to sleep but I drank too much and now I've got a headacke. Ahhhhh!" Gene blurted it all out as fast as he could which was quickly followed by a big intake of breath.  
"I'm...I'm...I'm Hilda's..." This seemed too much for Melfina, even though Gene spilled his guts pretty fast, she got the jist of what he said, and that was certainly shocking.  
"You have to see it for yourself Mel, but you don't if you don't want to!" Said Gene with a strange seriousness in his voice.  
"No, I want to see it, please Gene..." Said an unsure Melfina  
"Sure thing Mel, I'll bring it in a sec, mean while, could you make me some breakfast, I'm starving." Said Gene, with a huge grin back on his face.  
"Hahahahahaaha(Does anybody know a good Giggle word, please tell me), of course Gene, what would you like?" Too late of course, did Melfina realized how stupid a question that was for Gene.  
"UMMM...not much, just some cereal, milk, omlet sandwitch, toast, orange juice, bacon, eggs, milk, and a big fat wet one...mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhmm, see ya in a sec" Said Gene after giving a very long kiss to an unsuspecting and now very crimson Melfina.  
"Umm, alright!" Said Melfina as she began taking out the proper ingredients for Gene's unquechable hunger.  
'Where is Gene, he said he's was going to come back in a moment, but I haven't seen him for over ten minutes, and I keep hearing these pained grunts, it's not like me to be impatient, but, this box, it may hold the key to finding out my past, I'll just wait for Gene, I trust him not to lie!' Thought Melfina, mentally reasuring herself.  
GUUUUUGH  
"What is that sound, it's not the engine, GENE, Is that you?" Asked Melfina.  
"Umm, yeah, it was, umm, heh heh!" Said Gene, coming into the kitchen once more carrying a small laptop and a black box.  
"What were those sounds your making?" Asked a very curious Melfina  
"I was umm...Lets just say that drinking too much tea isn't good for ya!" Said the grinning captain.  
"Allright, here's your sandwitch and cereal" Said Melfina setting down some plates.  
"Thanks Mel, hey, where's Sazuka, isn't she up by now?" Asked Gene before beginning to stuff his face.  
"Oh, she drank a bit too much Sake (Japanese Rice Wine) at Jim's Birthday Party and went to sleep early, I don't think she was feeling so good" Said Melfina, remembering a very green faced Suzuka.  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA! She should stick to her tea, but I don't think that's very good for her stomache either" Said the amused captain.  
"Right, um, Gene..." Began a nervious Melfina.  
Gene, of course, noticed what she was getting to, and promptly stopped eating.  
"Okay, that was great, now let's get right down to business!" Said Gene, putting his dishes in the dishwasher and placing the infamous black box on the kitchen table.  
Melfina was visibly nervous of what was to come, but Gene knew she was eager.  
"Okay, here we go!" Said Gene hooking up the laptop to the black box. After a few tense minutes, Gene finally broke the now familiar code.  
"AAANNND I'm in" Said Gene. Melfina had a very surprised and intrigued look on her face.  
"Wow, I didn't know you could do that Gene!" Said Melfina.  
"HUH" Said Gene, dazed by the compliment  
"What? You ever doubted my talents, how dare you!" Said Gene, putting on a mock insulted look!  
Melfina only smiled.  
"Okay, I'm starting the first recording, its from 18 years ago, but its definatelly Hilda, no doubt about it. Here, I started it."  
Hilda's familiar younger face came on, she was tired and sweaty and had a bundle of light pink sheets in her hand.  
"This is my daughter, Melfina" Said the younger Hilda.  
"Gasp...Its...its really her, could I really be..." Said the shocked Melfina  
"I had to see it twice to believe it, but its her alright, and that baby looks just like you, you were so cute." Said Gene with a grin while doing "Couchie Coo" at the screen, where, as if on cue, a small head popped out of the sheets and it opened its eyes, it had black hair and big brown eyes, identicle to Melfina's.  
  
"She's so beautiful, she's got your eyes ya know" Said the teenage Hilda to the Camera gently holding a baby Melfina.  
"Who's holding the Camera?" Asked Melfina curiously.  
"Don't know, I just watched until this part!" said Gene  
"Let me get a picture of you two, handsome!" Said the younger Hilda, as the Camera holder put down the Camera and took the baby into his arms, unfortunetly, only his arms were seen.  
"Sit on that chair, I'll take the picture." Said the visible young Hilda, who was seen now from a lower angle now that the Camera was placed on some kind of Cabinet, only Hilda holding a photocamera was seen.  
"Now smile!" Said young Hilda. Seconds later she took the Photo.  
"Here, I want to hold her!" Said Hilda, handing the Photocamera back to the unknown man and picking up baby Melfina.   
"Sit, we Need to talk" said young Hilda, now taking up the serious demeanor the older Hilda almost always had.  
"Gwen Khan?" Said a deep voice, the unknown person must have sat because a scraping was heard than a soft sigh, but the man was still unsean and unknown.  
"Yes, I don't trust him, why did he repair Horus, or give us this room, and I heard him talking about some kind of Leyline. He's kept us here under his 'Hospitality'" Hilda said Sarcasticly  
"For over three months now, and he's been giving me these "Nutrient" injections since we came, I don't know, but I wouldn't bet a wong that those are nutrients. Melfina doesn't seem to be affected, however, but I still think we should leave as soon as possible. Those damn Toa guys won't let us leave, We couldn't fight because I was pregnant, but now I'm better. We have to leave now, I don't like how Khan's eyeing Melfina, I just...I just...think he's going to do something to her and I can't let that happen!" At that point young Hilda burst into full fledged tears.  
"Hilda, please don't cry, I'll never let those bastards do anything to you, or my daughter, I swear it as long as I live and after!" Said the deep voiced father.  
"I'm sorry, it's...its these damn hormones, I'll be like this for days. Oohhh"Said the miserable Hilda.  
Suddently, there came slight static in the picture.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is going on, what's happening?" Gene Yelled as he banged the Laptop screen to get a better picture.  
"Gene, relax, its just interference within the recording." Reassured Melfina  
  
The picture started clearer but then came a big  
BOOOOOMMM!   
There was smoke andd fire everywhere, then the smoke started clearing, Gene and Melfina saw the consequences of the blast.   
Hilda was holding a crying Melfina in her right arm, on the left side of the bed, the wall was completely blown away, some of the bed was also blown away, as well as Hilda's entire left arm. Laughter could be heard in the background. A bloody body could be seen somewhere under the rouble.   
The smoke cleared to reveal Gwen Khan, several Toa warriors, and two women. Both were laughing, One seemed older, she had black curly hair and light orange eyes, she was dressed in leather and had a small little boy idneticle to her by her side. The other woman seemed smaller, but had an even crueler laugh, she had pale skin and seafoam green hair, she was holding a one year old boy in one hand and a detonator in the other. She also had peircing light purple eyes, which were now narrowed in tiny slits.  
The black haired woman turned to the boy and barked  
"Go on, say hi to your little sister, son!" The tiny boy got a cruel smile on his face and mad his way through the rouble to get to the bleeding Hilda and baby Melfina.   
"Get away from her you evil bitches, I'll kill you boy!" A deep voice yelled from under the rouble. The camera was now on the floor, so it only showed parts of Hilda holding Melfina, and mostly the exploded entrance.   
"Awww, how could you say that to your own son?" Said the seafoamed haired woman.  
"Go to hell you, Hilda, Hilda?" Something was seen stumbling through the corner.  
"Well, it seems that daddy doesn't like you, son, kill him for mommy!"   
Bang. A distinct gunshot was heard, than a fall"  
"Noooo, L..." Click  
  
The recording was shut off by Gene before Hilda could finish  
  
"Gene?" came a voice behind Gene and Melfina, Gene immediately shut the program and shut off the computer.  
"Gene? What in the hell are you doing up so early" The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Jim, who was dressed in boxers and a gray tanktop, his ussual sleeping apparel.  
"Well?" Asked the young technician again.  
"Nothin' Jim, just nothin'" Gene knew by the look on Melfina's face that she didn't want the others to be told of there new discovery just yet.  
"Gene, I know your lying, you might as well just tell m...Melfina, what's wrong?" Jim asked compassionately.  
Melfina had a tearful expression on her face.  
"Its alright Jim, I'm just...I'm just a little tierd." Exclaimed Melfina, and then fell onto Gene and began softly crying on his shoulder. Jim made a movement to also comfort her, but Gene mouthed  
"Not now" To Jim, who obediantly listened. If Jim knew anything about Gene, he knew that Gene was ussually always right about women, hard as it may be to admit for Jim.  
So, Jim, went to pour himself some hot coffee. When he got back, Melfina had regained her composure.  
"So..." Jim knew better than ask about what happened a few minutes ago.  
"What's that big black box" Jim asked Gene  
"The black box from Horus" Gene answered simply!  
"What (O.O)...AAAHAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOWWWWWWWOWOOWWWWW!" It seemed that in Jims surprise of the news accidently poured his hot steaming coffee on his...crotch. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA, I'm so cruel to Jim)  
"MWAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA." Gene had burst into giggles, as had Melfina at Jim's wreathing form.  
"Hahhahah...Oh, I'm so sorry Jim, let me get you some ice" Said a sorry Melfina, quickly ran to the fridge.  
"HO...HO...HOOOOOOTTT!" Screamed an unhappy Jim.  
"HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA. Nice Job, butter fingers. HAHAHAHAHAA!" Yelled Gene.  
"SHUT UP" Came Jims voice from under the table. Jim had finally gotten up, but was standing in an unussual position. When Gene saw him, he "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. You wet your pants little boy! Mwahahahahahaa!" Screamed Gene as he laughed and pointed to the light brown stain in the crotch are of Jims boxers.  
"I'M...NOT...A...LITTLE...BO...OH, HI AISHA" Said Jim quickly, forgetting all his woes at the site of Aisha, dressed in nothing more than a tiny nightgown.  
"What a bunch of Guri Guri (I heard Aisha say that line in the second episode of OS) is this? I have been woken up early for the second day in a row, a young and beautiful Ctarl Ctarl such as myself deserves her beauty rest, whoever dared wake me up will suffer cosequences that can only be impailed by a great Ctarl Ctarl." Screamed a grumpy Aisha.  
Gene quickly noticed that Jim was staring at Aisha, and that he was extremely red and had the slightest trickle of blood coming out of his nose. (You guys wanna know why this happens, go to tuxedomask.com, scroll all the way down and click on anime rules, read it, enjoy it, and die laughing)  
"Hey Jim, hoping to burn a hole in Aisha's nightgown, huh. I don't think that she'll go out with somebody who wets their pants. OHHH, now I see what your staring at, Hey Jim..." Said Gene, extra loudly to get everyones attention.  
"How come you're staring at Aisha's bre...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jim, who realized what Gene was about to say, poured an entire steaming cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter on Gene's crotch.  
"Here you go Jim!" Said Melfina quickly, downing a whole bag of ice down the front of Jim's boxers.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"   
"Oh, Gene, you should be more careful" Said Melfina.  
"What's going on, why is everyone awake?" Came the unussually loud and furious voice of Suzuka.  
"Oh, nothing!" Squealed Aisha.  
"Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking," Boomed Suzuka  
"Why must you two always act like children, I need some sleep around here, Is that too much to ask?" Screamed Suzuka.  
"What's with her?" Asked a bewildered Jim.  
"UHH..." came from under the table.  
"PMS" the voice continued.  
"What did you say Gene Starwind?"  
"Nothin'" quickly said Gene, afraid for his life of a Suzuka with PMS with a hangover.  
Suddently, Aisha's droopy ears perked up.  
"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Screamed Aisha.  
"What?" Yelled the OS captain  
"Ships are coming, big ones, they're gonna attack!" Screamed Aisha.  
"Uh Oh" Went Jim.  
"Everyone, lets go!" Said Gene with an air of authority. Even though he was off the floor, he was still standing in the same way Jim was moments ago.  
`Good Morning everybody` came the voice of Gillium.  
`Gene, What's wrong?`   
"We're going to be under attack according to Aisha." Yelled Gene while getting into the pilots chair and straightening his gloves.  
"Okay, Melfina, you all set?" Asked Gene over his shoulder  
"Yes, connected!" Said Melfina from inside her chamber.  
"Good, Jim, Suzuka, Aisha?"  
"Roger" Said Jim  
"Ready" Said Suzuka, who, once again, has regained her cool.  
"GRRRR, they will pay for keeping me out of bed!" Growled Aisha.  
" Missles coming in from 8 O'clock high!" Exclaimed Melfina.  
The OS made a sharp upward turn to the right, missing the missles by an inch.  
"Ha, they aren't so good!" Said the grinning captain.  
"More missles from 3 O'clock low" Said Melfina.  
The OS quickly made a downward twirl to the left, missing the missles just to meet another pair.  
"These things are everywhere, Gillium, how many ships are there?" Asked Gene.  
`So far I have detected 7 ships` Came the voice of Gillium.  
"SEVEN, HOLY SHIT, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Chanted Jim.  
"No we're not, fire a barrage of class-3 missles at them all, then lets get out of here" Screamed Gene.  
"Roger that, firing missiles" Said Jim, regaining his composure.  
The missiles went toward the ships, but just as they impacted, they exploded as...fireworks.  
"What the hell was that Guri Guri" Screamed Aisha in frustration.  
"UUHHH, Gene, I told you not to buy Missles from that guy in the Toward Stars Inn, I told you he looked weird, but noooo, 'You worry too much' you said 'He's fine' you said. I told you to go to Fred, but noooo, 'We're in too much debt' you say, a great time to realize that Gene." Screamed Jim.  
"Well, How the hell was I supposed to know." Retorted Gene.  
"Welll, you could've acctually checked them you big, irresponcible BAKA" Screamed Jim.  
"Gillium, show all the ships." Said the OS captain.  
`Yes Gene` 7 Windows instantly popped up showing all the attackings ships.  
"Its not so bad, mostly cruisers" Excaimed Gene.  
"Wait a Minute, recognize that ship" Said Jim, pointing at one of the windows.  
"Which one?" Asked the Captain  
"That one, the main one, it look just like the ship that...that...oh no!" Said Jim Quickly paling.  
"What?" Asked a biwildered Gene.  
"The Lead ship is hailing us" Exclaimed Melfina from inside her navagation tube.  
"Alright, put him through"  
A large window popped up on the main screen, on it was a cross between a blue ostrich and a lizard.  
"Its that Sylgreen we me on Heiphon" Said Jim  
"It is, how can you tell? They all look the same" Asked Gene.  
"Is this the Outlaw Star" Barked the Sylgreen  
"Yeah, who's asking?" Said Gene arragontly.  
"You don't remember me do you? Huh, do you. You, yes you, little blond twit and that girl, you ruined my life, you left me on that godamn planet after destroying my plant and bug. Do you know what the fine is for not requesting a lease on forign plants and animals on Heiphon? Huh, do ya?" Screamed the apprehensive Sylgreen.  
"UMM, no, why? Should we care? Its your own fault that you didn't apply, don't come crying to us about it!" Said Gene  
"It was 6,000,000 wong, I was broke, I was kept in prison like a common criminal for six weeks. Do you know what it is like to be a Sylgreen in Prison? You don't, it was hell, it drove me insane. I was so happy that there was a bounty out for you, I was going to go after you anyway, but now I'll get paid for it. Oh, I won't destroy you, I'll shoot the stuffing out of you and then drag you back to the people who posted the bounty. I'll get you, I'll get you good!"   
Barked the enraged Sylgreen.  
  
Click, the transmission ended.  
  
"There is still a bounty after us, but how can that be?" Said the confused Gene  
"Gene, We're in big trouble, the Sylgreen are one of the most peaceful creatures in the universe, this is not right, this one's...insane!" Said the scared Jim.  
`All the ships have commenced firing` Gillium stated.  
"Uh Oh" Gene and Jim said in Unison.  
The OS made serious of twirls and twists throught he missle barrages, but the missiles, little by little, hit the OS.  
"Damn it, I knew we should've gotten the gun reloaded, Jim, do we have anything other than the gattling on top?" Asked the out of breath captain.  
"Only your stupid firework missles, the grappler arms are off line because the missles hit the main circutry, all we've got is the gattling, the fireworks and the engines." Said Jim in a desgusted voice.  
BOOOMM! BOOOMMM!   
"Damn it Gene Starwind, your going to get us killed! GRRRRRRR!" Yelled Aisha.  
`There is an abnormality in the verniers Gene" Exclaimed Gillium.  
"What? Jim, reset the parabalance" Barked the exhausted Gene.  
"Setting, damn, one of the verniers blew, damn, we've got a fire in the engine room!" Screamed Jim through the Darkness of the bridge.  
"Damn it, shut down the Munchhousen drive." Said the Captain.  
"What, but then we'll be sitting ducks, we won't even be able of move." Said Jim.  
"Just do it, I think I've got a plan." Said Gene with a smile playing on his lips.  
"OH, and What Kind of Half-assed Hair-brained Plan would That be?" Screamed Jim, completely loosing his cool.  
"Just trust me" Said Gene with a huge Grin.  
"Fine, we're all gonna die anyway, shutting down verniers! Now what?" Said Jim.  
"Alright, prep the missles!" Said Gene  
"But the missles are..."   
"Just do it," said Gene.  
"Mel..."   
"Yes Gene" said Melfina through the navagation tube.  
"Prep the..."   
  
Inside the Sylgreens cruiser, there was insane laughing, finally,   
"I'll destroy them all, Yataka, Set the Helscion missile toward the Outlaw Star"  
"Yes Sir" Answered a strange creature that looked like a tall Swanzo.  
"Sir" Asked the creature.  
"Yes, what is it?" Asked the insane Sylgreen.  
"The Outlaw star is opening all of its missile pods" Exclaimed the creature.  
"What, they're still retaliating, fine then. This is Kazuhiko hailing all ships, destroy the Outlaw Star now!"   
  
Outside, a Barrage of missiles were fired onto the OS.   
  
"We did it sir, The Outlaw Star is as good as destroyed!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Flashes of gold and orange were all around the area where the OS used to be, there were still several gray flashes of the afterburn of the still incoming missles.  
  
"It is confirmed Sir"  
"The Outlaw Star is destroyed?" Asked the Sylgreen.  
"Yes!" Answered the creature.  
"Fine, lets go get our reward."  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Author's Notes: AWWW, I destroyed the OS, that sucks. Anyway, I'd just like to   
say one thing before I forget.   
  
GUNDAM WING IS ON AGAIN ON MON. THROUGH FRI. AT 4:30 P.M. ON CN.  
Isn't that great, I love OS, but I Live for Gundam Wing, CN finally got there heads on right and restarted it again, I know, I Checked the T.V. Guide.  
  
Anyway, again, All Ideas will be taken into consideration, so give me as many as you can because I've got none. (Heh Heh) Either post them in your review, or e-mail me with your ideas at   
  
quatre_rw15@hotmail.com.  
  
And another thing, I will not write anymore until I get at least 15-20 Reviews, that means, if I don't at least see a #36 in the review column, I won't write anymore. So review, isn't blackmail great. I'll post sometime in the next two weeks because I don't have a lot of time to write.  
  
So, REVIEW, AND PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS, I'VE GOT NONE SO FAR AND INSPIRATION TAKES TOO LONG. So, until next time,   
  
Ja Ne!  
The Daydreamer  
V_V_V  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
